In the key management field, keys for vehicles, rental properties, and the like are typically tethered to key fobs which are then, with proper authorization, releasably retained in a key management system. There are several important concerns related to such key management systems. First, the key fobs must be user friendly and cost effective to manufacture. Second, the key rings of the key fobs must not be easily tampered with such that a key can be removed from the associated key fob, at least not without altering the key management system. Third, the key management system must be able to communicate with the key fobs, such that the presence or absence of a given key fob may be detected, each key fob may be identified, and key fobs (and their associated users) can be tracked. Preferably, this communication would be bidirectional, although it is typically unidirectional. Fourth, each key fob should be able to operate without an on-board power source, if possible.
In various exemplary embodiments, the key fob of the present invention addresses each of these concerns.